Five Graduation Speeches from Duel Monster Spirits
by Brother Mirtillo
Summary: They've stood by their partners throughout life at the academy and elsewhere. They've shared surprising experiences and formed unique bonds. Now, these spirits will accompany their human partners to graduation and beyond.


_It's not every day that I write narration for characters who don't speak. Here's my best shot._

_Credit for source material goes to Kazuki Takahashi and the rest of the GX crew. Thank you for giving personalities to a bunch of cartoon playing cards. If a plot is going to center around wacky subjects, then it's great that those subjects should be able to grow their own stories._

* * *

Congratulations, big brother! We did it!

Look at all these people, shaking hands with you. They like you, Mr. Graduate. And top of the class? You bet!

I kinda like this. I never ever imagined the year would end like this, especially after, _oooh..._ after last year.

–_sniffle–_ But now we're here, and... a- a- and you're grown up and moving out! _Waaah!_ Hold me, big brother!

...You're gonna go talk to the other graduates again? Well, okay.

But big brother? I really am proud of you. You've gotten so smart, so independent. You're gonna go so far, right to the top! Yeah, those Pro Leagues won't know what hit 'em!

And... and we'll be with you, too, right?

'Cuz you like us, right?

You really did call me your ace monster?

...

There's that sigh of yours! And that nod! Of course you called me that! And that's who I am! I'm standing with you, big brother!

I'm not afraid of any Pro League. We're together, no matter what!

Go get 'em, big brother.

\\\\\

I'll miss them, too. Take as much time as you need, my friend. I'll wait.

It's funny... When you first met them, you barely said a word. Now you're tongue-tied again, but it's different. Mainly, you're smiling this time.

Juudai and Shou... This good-bye isn't permanent, you know. You'll see them again someday, if you want to.

Go on and hug them for now, and then... yes, you're standing tall already. You've done that so much more often, certainly since your father was here. And since you told him the news...

You said this "Pegasus" man is important. He has always struck me as a joker, but he is full of energy. And now, so are you. That light in your eyes, the strength in your voice – something has dawned in you, and it's more than a job, more than your lively first card. You've found your calling, and you've seen your life. This is good.

Bid them farewell for now, from me too. Then lead the way, my friend.

Today, a new day begins.

\\\\\

Seriously? You haven't even had your graduation ceremony yet – how can you already want another adventure?

We were finally happy to have you back. Then, all of a sudden, you went racing off to fight the darkness all over again. You had us worried sick, especially Emerald Tortoise, and do you have any idea how long I had to listen to Amethyst Cat's grumbling?

...Of course you know. You always do.

Well, at least you're safe again. I just wanted to keep us all together, but the moment when that Clear Vicious Knight attacked, you already knew you were going to take the hit for Juudai and all, didn't you? How many times have you and Rainbow Dragon saved that guy?

Even though you fell for a second, you and he both pulled each other through in the end. Does he even know how lucky he is to have you?

But then... what happened after that... When the darkness _really_ showed up, and I lost you again... I felt everything go cold, like I'd gone deaf. If not for our sister and brothers... I don't know what I would have done.

But you're back, and I'm happy...

And yet you drive me _crazy_, already running off. What about the chances of getting some peace?

You're grinning. Don't you grin at me!

...No, of course you won't slow down. ...Really, by now, I'd be surprised if you did. I don't know what it is between you and Juudai (or that _thing_ he's taken in), but something's woken up in you. Those days of the absent-minded drifter are long gone. I see that fire in your eyes – it's like all of your latest fights meant the world to you. It's like...

...like we're not your only family anymore.

No, I'm not crying. You do what you have to do. I admit, I admire your energy. But... just don't be _too_ reckless, okay? I lost you twice. I don't want to lose you again. None of us does.

...Yes, you're right – of course we're staying together. All of us, together on a new adventure! That _does_ sound fun! That's my good old brother!

Let's get going!

\\\\\

What troubles you, master? Please, if it worries you, do share it.

My wounds? Feel my heart, and know that I am healed already. You are healed as well. What blocked the life between us has passed away, and our bond has regrown to replace it.

Your friends? But they bear you no grudge. See them, hear their voices. Fubuki is laughing in his tireless voice. I do believe he has introduced you to no fewer than six young female students tonight – all of whom have regarded you most kindly. And Ryou has never been far away. I know not if he hears me, but I do sense every time his gaze finds you. He bears no anger – instead, he is firm and protective. He has set his value on you tonight, be assured.

The darkness?

Oh, master...

Please do not blame yourself. What happened to you in the past was not anyone's fault. And what happened in this event... Recall what young Juudai said to you. He knew that you and the darkness were not the same. You still had what you needed to come back, and you did. You reunited with me. I thank you for that – it was just what I knew you could do.

And now... Now, we begin again. The world has returned; the shadow has passed away. Juudai spoke truly in saying that darkness is not guaranteed. The path of endless new beginnings opens before all of us, and we may begin even now.

Yes – I do mean all of us, for you are not alone, master. You have always had us. Your parents... They loved you, and their loss did not change that. I love you, as I have all this time. And now, your friends show how they care for you as they greet your return.

They remember you.

They are eager for you to join them, beginning again in a way that is unique by your spirit.

You are you, and you are loved especially, now and always.

Ah, see...

_There_ is your smile.

\\\\\

That was _amazing_.

I truly hoped that you'd like that duel, that it would be enough to cheer you up, but I never expected _that_. It just felt like it'd been so long since I'd seen you truly excited to find something.

No worries there, now.

What's that? _sigh..._ Yes, Yubel – you were right, too.

The point is, partner, I'm happy that you've reawakened. We all are – me and Yubel and everyone else. But what really surprises me is how you've grown up while still being you. When I first met you, I liked you for your unstoppable sense of humor. Now, I look at you, and I see a young man who's found his feet and set them firmly on the ground.

What makes it great is that you also know when to walk and when to fly.

I'll admit, though... It's taken me until now to really get used to this whole "gentle darkness" idea. (I see you smirking, Yubel. Go on and laugh.) I mean... I've been around people with dark, heavy hearts. There was nothing good about that, but you... You've redefined that as easily as you redefine a fusion. For you, it just means you've learned how to be on your path even if it's not visible yet. You sense things without needing to burn away what surrounds them, and you know how to find the heart of what's important without using flash or fanfare.

And how about that: you've found your own heart again. Welcome back, partner.

From now on, you're a graduate and an adult, in addition to everything else.

Lead on, partner! We're all with you, heart and soul.


End file.
